Shorts and Improv
by AwesomeTrinket
Summary: A collection of short stories, all Summoner's War themed and written by AwesomeTrinket! Each chapter is a complete story in itself! The genre varies for each story, and each story will usually not be continued into a full-blown chaptered story of itself. OPEN FOR REQUESTS
1. Lady of the Sword

**Summary:** Meet Wolyung. The Dancer of Darkness. Unlike her sisters, she wields the katana, and every night she's transported to a living hell, to fight off demons until dawn. But she wishes for the night to fall, so she may avenge her fallen lover, Sige. Wolyung has lived for an eternity, breathing and fighting only to bring Sige's fate to the one who killed him – Lady Arang.

* * *

The woman elegantly twisted and turned her slender body, letting her instincts take over for her. She danced on as time passed; when she opened her eyes dusk was beginning to set once more. Wolyung watched as the sun set, fans clutched in her hands.

The monsters who were milling about the island returned to the Arena Defense Tower, where their rooms all were. Those who passed by Wolyung mumbled a "good night" to her, nothing else. Wolyung didn't notice them, and they didn't notice her. The only who stopped to talk to her was Megan. She would consider the Mystic Witch her only friend; at least on this island.

"Hey." Megan said calmly. Wolyung turned to look at her. Her dark purple eyes scanned the blonde's face for a moment, before she smiled.

"Hello, Megan." No one knew how long Wolyung had been on the island. Some said that she was one of the first few monsters their Summoner had ever called upon, and others say she's a nomad; wandering from island to island when she pleases – summoners always take her in because of her rarity. Others still say that she doesn't even exist at all; a collective hallucination from all the members of the island. The truth was she hopped from island to island, living in on, only to leave when the demons finally caught up with her and destroyed her home.

"The Summoner and I are hosting a little party. You wanna come along?" Megan tipped her hat up, even though the dying sun now shone in her eyes; just so she could look at Wolyung properly. The taller woman seemed to look like she was considering it for a second, but she already knew what her answer was.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. Thank you for the offer, though." Megan rolled her eyes.

"You know, you're ALWAYS saying that." Megan placed her free hand onto her hip as emphasis. "You really need to loosen up; join the fun every now and then."

"I wish I could; really, I do. Perhaps next time, though." Wolyung gently smiled at her. After a bit of badgering, she finally got Megan to go away. The skies were painted beautiful streaks of golden pink. Truly it was a magnificent sight for Wolyung – it reminded her of her lover, Sige. Now that the night was surrounding the dark Sky Dancer, she knew that now was the time to head out, to continue her nightly fight.

As quick as a flash, Wolyung started to walk, her heels sharply clicking on the pavement. She already had her destination in mind. The Energy Gateway had been where Wolyung would walk to every night, for it was then that the demons woke up and started to feast on blood. Her fans snapped shut, and she brought them together before putting them away. This would not be her weapon of choice. Not for tonight, anyway. The island was silent now, and Wolyung was the only one who still stood outside.

She punched her destination into the Energy Gateway, faintly remembering a book she had once read; about a group of five monsters who traveled to the human world to find their missing Summoner, and the monsters were hunted down by a mercenary and her two robotic bodyguards. In all honesty, with all her training, she was surprised she had time to read. The portal that formed was a swirling bright blue that reflected on her eyes.

With one swift motion Wolyung reached behind the Energy Gateway and grabbed the katana that laid there. No one ever bothered to check behind the portal, for they were always going in and out and didn't have any other time to look around, so it was the perfect place to hide her weapon. She held it in both hands, taking in the comfortable feel of it, and how the long, silvery blade reflected the moonlight. It was gorgeous.

"My darling Sige…" She said to no one in particular, letting her mind trail off, before snapping herself back to reality. This was once the katana her lover wielded, and now he has fallen victim to the ruler of the demons herself; Lady Arang. It was time to fight her way to her throne. Perhaps today she would finally get her revenge.

Just as the door to the Arena Defense Tower opened, Wolyung dashed through the portal, regal-like dress flowing and flicking as she ran. The purple and red silk distorted and mixed together to create a magenta swirl for just a second, before they settled down and became still once more. The portal closed behind Wolyung as she inspected her surroundings. It was raining; pouring down hard from the dark grey sky. _How fitting,_ Wolyung thought to herself.

There she stood, at the rooftop of the abandoned building, wielding her katana. The rain pelted down on her hat, but she didn't notice. The city was one of nightmares and drugs. It was hard to come across cities like these in the continent of Mystica, for most either kept themselves hidden or didn't exist at all, but Wolyung had come to this city every day for the past two centuries now.

This place was a hotspot for demons, and once she had slain them all, then Lady Arang will have to appear. All other cities had been cleaned out of the demons, and now this one was the only one that stood between her and revenge. _They will pay for Sige's life._ She told herself this, every day on repeat, just to keep her from giving up and joining him.

The "demons" that Wolyung sliced up every night weren't really demons, but the fallen spirits of monsters who had succumbed and became a victim to the temptations of Lady Arang. The half-human, half-monster hybrid would approach miserable monsters, who were bored with the monotony of life; seducing them with promises of eternal life if they came with her.

Of course, they _were_ given eternal life…just not what they were promised.

It was when they agreed to sign away their soul that Lady Arang nabbed it, literally tearing it out of their body. The monster's body, of course did not survive, leaving only the spirit. It was then that she claimed the soul for herself; promising that if they brought her a certain amount of souls, she would free them from the burning sensation that now tore through their body – far more painful than anything they had ever faced before. That amount was never determined.

"Now then, let us dance." She said to the presence in the storm clouds. The first demon came crashing down on her from the sky, hoping to land on her and tear her apart before she could react.

Wolyung twisted away, landing ever so delicately on her feet as the monster tumbled to the ground, giving her a good look at its face. A fallen Helena, in its once human form. For a moment, she pitied her – she looked so pale and in pain, and she couldn't have been more than thirteen. That pity faded away into numbness as Helena stood up, flapped her now skeletal wings and charged at her.

 _We fought hand in hand,_

A loud explosion resounded in Wolyung's ears as a burst of fire popped in front of her, knocking her back and breaking her defense. The heat wave that crashed through her body soon after was painful, yes, but it was just a warm-up to the night that laid in front of her. Joining Helena's side now was Darion. The vagabond-turned-knight could have once been a pretty face – a hero, even – but now his beautiful blue eyes had gone red and blank. He existed solely to drag Wolyung down with him.

"Well, well, well, look who it is!" Darion chuckled darkly, leaning his sword on his shoulder. "The lady who can't accept that her lover's dead and there's nothing to do about it!"

 _But now you've become dust and sand,_

Sige knew of the pain that the spirits experienced; nearly everyone had heard the folklore of a beautiful girl who was not quite human and not quite monster at the same time taking away souls and having them work for her. However, he was the first to try to stand up to her. Together he and Wolyung fought (back then her weapon was the fan) with sword and magic, but when Lady Arang showed up for the final battle, his life was stolen. Wolyung had kept him from becoming one of the demons, but she had never been the same since.

She stopped ageing, as if to spite those who wished her dead.

Wolyung had a feeling that when she finally did destroy Lady Arang time would catch up with her and she would be gone, just like her lover.

But that sounded…nice.

"Of course that's something you would say." Wolyung snapped right back, tossing her hat to the side with a deliberate hand motion. She was never one for trash-talking, more interested in fighting and getting it over with. "But we should not speak. It is time to fight."

"Fine then, if that's how you wanna play this game." Darion shrugged, an aloof air surrounding him. Without warning he charged at Wolyung, sword held in both hands. As he swung at her, she jumped away, just barely getting back onto her feet and gripping her katana. Darion cursed under his breath, and Helena zipped after Wolyung, dive-bombing from the sky and letting out a blast of fire at her.

 _And I live on,_

The stream of fire caught Wolyung, and she tumbled back, struggling to get back up. Invigorated by her successful attack, Helena went for it again, but this time, Wolyung was expecting it and retaliated with a swing of her katana, instantly causing her to fall to the ground. Blood splattered the ground, and Helena clutched at her side – though the damage was not nearly as bad as it could have been without Darion protecting her using Knighthood.

Wolyung broke out into a run, jumping off of the building and onto the rooftop of a shorter building; hoping to draw in more demons. She would continue this war for eternity if she had to, but she knew that eventually Lady Arang would run out of minions, no matter what she did, and she would have to face Wolyung herself. Darion rushed after her, Helena trailing behind, trying to keep herself moving and to not fall so easily.

Abruptly Wolyung stopped and swiveled around on her heel, slashing at Darion with a fake attack and then swung the katana up into an uppercut. Darion fell back, blood dripping onto the ground, and with another slice Wolyung brought the blade down onto his chest, creating a fatal gash. She kicked him off of the building; barely having any time to spear Helena on her katana. She hadn't expected it for a moment, which made it all the more painful.

The girl's eyes widened, and blood dripped from her mouth; her expression one of utter betrayal. She ripped the katana out of Helena and the girl fell, already becoming a corpse and disappearing into thin air, just like with Darion. Neither body had even hit the ground before vanishing. Wolyung had more demons to face now. She jumped down the building and onto the soaked streets, just in time to drive her katana through the eye of a Jultan.

 _To fight for you until dawn._

Wolyung started the new day the same way she ended the previous. The woman elegantly twisted and turned her slender body, letting her instincts take over for her. She sliced on as time passed; when she opened her eyes dawn was beginning to rise once more. Wolyung watched as the sun rose, katana clutched in her hands. The monsters who milled about the city during the day were starting to come out of their homes, and Wolyung turned and started to leave them alone, her carnage she had created during the night virtually nonexistent; before she stopped.

A girl leaned on the wall of the dirty alleyway, obviously waiting for her. She wore a dress made for royalty, a bright golden color that reminded Wolyung of the sunset. Her eyes opened, and brunette orbs shone in her scleras; though beautiful, her eyes showed malice and hatred for the woman that stood in front of her. All nine tails flicked behind her, and Wolyung clutched her katana. This was the revenge she had been waiting for.

" _I love you, Sige."_

" _I love you too, my little butterfly."_


	2. Monster Flavor Text (The Occult Girls)

_Don't mind me, just hopping on the "monster flavor text" bandwagon with my favorite mons, the Occult Girls._

There is a group of _five_ \- four children out in this world who harness the power of the spirits to aid in protecting their family. Though young and adorable, these girls can pack a punch with their spirit and teddy friends when push comes to shove.

The oldest of her sisters, Rica was banished from her town at the age of thirteen; thought to be a demon. Burning rage consumed her, and her fire guardian angel now burns all who stand in her way of proving that she is just a human with magical toys. Her teddy will soothe the anger of her enemies with a nice nap… _before she burns them all with her guardian angel._ Her sisters frequently have to calm her down from her outbursts of rage.

Anavel was only eight when her parents died; both killed by the Chaos Beast Khi'zar Kha'jul. Now, she trains every day to avenge her parents. Her water guardian angel unleashes torrents of watery vengeance on anyone who dares to challenge her, lowering their defenses for her next attack. However, she also has a kind side to her and can heal all of her friends at will, cleansing all poison and harm off of them.

Little Charlotte is the youngest and most innocent of her sisters. When she was young, she and her older brother Eladriel ran away from their abusive home, and depended on each other whenever Velajuel and Isabelle came after them to kidnap and bring them back to their home. In a fire one day Charlotte was taken away from her older brother and summoned to an island, and now she only sees Eladriel whenever she depends on him as a wind guardian archangel. Some say that Eladriel's rage slows down all enemies of Charlotte and makes it more difficult to attack her.

Lora is an interesting case. Unlike the elemental sisters, Lora is not related to the other girls by blood. Curiosity overwhelmed her and she entered forbidden woods, despite being told that all who entered never returned. The vampire who lived there, Verdehile, kidnapped her and ate her, and she wanders as a lost spirit, refusing to believe that she's dead. The elemental sisters found her one day, and they took her in. since then, Lora has protected the defenses of all of who she considers her sisters while breaking the weapons of their enemies. The story of the four Occult Girls changes and grows every day, and only time will tell what will happen to them –

…

I̟̳͢͞'҉̮͙̺͕̲̖͎v̴̡̹̟̝ẹ̥̠̺̳̯ ̣̮̩̥̣̝͓̕͟b̡͓͓̪̻͓̮e̛͖̯ę̴̠̰n̨̧̹̟͙͔̙̭̪̺̰ ͏̩͎̤͝w҉͕͖̮a͉̳̼̘̘̱̹̖i̳̣͈̰̠͈͜t͍̟̹̞̙̞̟̕ͅì̡̧̜̥͚̘̮͍ṇ̶̖̫̦̺̭̹̲͝g̩̝̯͓̭͢ͅ ̷̱̖̭͠f͚̤̰̹͔̼͙̺͢͡ͅor̴̖ ͔̯̳͢m͚͔̯̜͢ỳ̬͓̟͜ ͎͚͉̻̻̼͠͡e͉̮̹̜nt̼̲̖̗͇̝ͅr̶ͅy҉͉͉͚̲̥̱̙ ̡̘̯̯͘t̢̧̫̥̠͡ͅh̴̰̯̦̩i̶̕͏͎͙̹̩̰̭͔͎̹s̪̱̞̗̱̖̪ͅ ̴̗̭̳͓̮͔w̙h͓̺͖̪o̬̗͕̻͓͍͢l̢̼̞͚̠̕͠e̦̥̖̬ͅ ̨̩̭̮͓ͅt̶͓͙͈̦̜́i̵̟̻̳̠̹m̢͍̳͈e̵̗̪̫͙̖.̤͓̘͓̜̯̝̺͔́

N̨̤͓̤̤̠̻̦o̗̬̝͝w,̴̙̬̤̼ ͙͎̮̝̲̤̭̟͝ị̠͓̙̳̲̀̀͢t̶̜͉̖ ̴̵͈̝̯͇̱̲i̶̷̢̘̝̥ș̴̢̰̻̩ ̬̠̪t̨̫̦̻̰̱͘i̶̴͇͔͇m̷̡̼͖̩̟̯̞̟̤ͅę̼̬̘͓̰̬ ̰̝̩̩̙̠͔͟ṭ̴͖̻̻̺o̡̡̥̥̼͙̤̯̯ ͙̦͈̙t̛͎̤̘̬̬͞è̞̠̣̻͖͜ḻ͍̻̲̦̝l̯͕̪ ҉̞̭̤m̧҉̗̱̜́ͅỳ͔̰̯͉͚̀ ̲̮̰́͢ṭ̡̖̥̗̣̟́a̕͘҉̖̪̹̯l̶̳͓͉e̤̥͔̮̟̗̠̘͞.̬̥͙̥́͡

The sister Nicki is a little different from the previous four. In our universe, she never had four sisters. In my universe, demons of Lady Arang stole me away. In the process of having my soul stolen, I let loose a spell that shattered my soul into different timelines. My body was long since destroyed, and now I flicker aimlessly through time and space. I have been to thousands of timelines while looking for my own; a soul who never existed in the other worlds. Some say that she harnesses the power of darkness directly instead of calling for the help of spirits.

 _ **I wish to be free.**_


End file.
